Twilight's Twisted Tails
by HeAlYzBaByGiRl4EvA-aLwAyZ
Summary: this is about a boy who moves to Forks with his dad and his step mom and step sibs all human
1. the begeninning

Twisted Twilight Tales

I woke up it was the day I move to forks with my dad Anthony and my step mom Amy. My mom Lisa and my step dad Jamie were waiting for me to say I didn't want to go, but when I told them I wasn't going to stay and I had made up my mind to go they helped me get my stuff in the car and then we were on our way to the airport.

After about four hours and a half plane ride and then another hour and a half plane ride from Port Angeles to Forks we finally got to go find are families. My dad was there waiting for me I guess my step mom stayed home with my brother Emmet and my sister Alice, when my dad married her she had to kids I only met them once on my last summer trip here.

A.N. this is my fist so it will not be quiet so good as others


	2. the news

The News

When we got every thing inside and unpacked Emmet said "Edward mom's sick so Jasper and Charlie are coming over oh and I think Bella is to."

So me and Alice started cooking well actually Alice started cooking I just sat down thinking about my summer stays. When I was little I would play with Jasper and Jacob, hum I wonder how Jacob's doing. **A.N. when I do that kind of writing it means he's thinking. ** Right when I was done thinking the doorbell rang. "I'll get it" sang Alice.

When she opened it Jasper pulled his sister Bella along and introduced us, then he ran off with Alice and left me with Bella. Then I walked over to Charlie and Renee, "hi Renee hi Charlie" I said.

Then I went out side to see a shiny silver Volvo in the driveway. Then when I went back inside I saw Charlie and my dad Anthony talking and then Charlie handed my dad a key to a car.

After about another 15 minutes of talking my dad said "Edward come here for a minute" he called. When I got over there my dad handed me a key and said "Edward I bought you a car take care of it and don't let Emmet blow it up!" "Cool" I said "can we go for a drive" I asked, "sure" my dad answered.

While we were driving through Forks we stopped to go stop a fight between two boys who Bella knew by the looks she was giving them.

**Hah hah cliff hanger I will right the next chapter soon maybe give me 20 reviews or I won't right the next chapter.**


	3. the fight

The fight

When we got to where the fight was Bella had said that the both used to be her boyfriends one was Jacob Black a family friend with black hair fits his last name and the other Mike Newton a football jock with blond hair figures as much.

When we got over to them it sounded like they were fighting about who Bella liked best but right then Bella said in a really sweet and velvety voice "you were both jerks Jacob you cared way too much about your friends and blew me off for them." Then Mike interrupted her and said in a really annoying voice "ha I never did that sucks to be you looks like I'm the better guy after all" I laugh with Jasper on that one cause what I heard is they were both as bad but Bella interrupted us and continued "and Mike you just cared to much about your football and never let me talk." Right then Jacob said in a really rude voice "and I was a jerk at least I let her talk!"

Then we all went back home and there was pizza waiting for us and then they all left to go home so we could get ready for our fist day of school.

The next morning I woke up an hour early cause I was nervous I spent a half an hour trying to find something to wear I finally just grabbed my plain white T's t-shirt and a pair of jeans and my twilight wheelies. (A.n. my favorite band is plain white T's they rock and notice how I put **Twilight **wheelies)

When I got out of the shower and got dressed and went down stairs when I got down there I smelled bacon, toast, and eggs.

After we ate we all headed to school together every one stared at me it was really creepy, but then something out of the ordinary happened.

Hahaha another cliff hanger suckers you will never guess what is going to happen which makes me add one more ha to my hahaha which makes it a full hahaha wait for it ha. P.s. don't be afraid to give me ideas I might not use them but still give me ideas it will help maybe one of you have a better idea then me and I might use it or not it depends so come on don't be shy give me ideas on what should happen next and how I can improve on my story also I have another story called the Mystery it is a veronica mars twilight mix it is cool and I can use some help on that one to also I would like to Thank mrs.cullen22 she is a life savor an she deserves some cookies and milk so thanks mrs.cullen22 for the advise and help it was really a big help I could probably write a lot of good stuff about her but I need to end this chapter and remember what the others say reviews give you cookies so hit those review buttons and write it would be a big help so thank you for reading & reviewing.


	4. important AN

Hey yall I'm sorry to say I'm not going to be able to be quiet obsessed with fanfiction as I am now it is sad I know and I will try to keep writing but only if I get my home work done you see I'm going back to school moday and if I don't get my home work done then I'm going to be blocked from fanfiction I know it is so sad but I must say that will help me get my home work done so please don't cry my stories will continue I will find a way cry cry   


	5. class schedules

**Please don't skip this this is important I'm sorry I haven't been updating but I've been busy with school and 7****th**** grade registration but I have 4 day spring break coming up soon and I promise to update all my stories and thanks for all you people that have been waiting very patently for the next chapters I really appreciate it.**

Chapter 4

Two blondes came up and started to ask me a lot of questions but then the one Jessica I think asked me out and after that Lauren started chasing her screaming in a really high preppy voice "you idiot you weren't spouse to ask him out I was and he was spouse to say yes" and then we left it was very funny.

Then Bella and I went to the office to get my schedule it turns out that me and Bella had almost all the same classes

Edward's schedule

**1****st**** period- English **

**5 minute break**

**2****nd**** period- biology**

**5 minute break**

**3****rd**** period- calculus**

**4****th**** period- Lunch**

**5****th**** period- art**

**5 minute break**

**6****th**** period- gym**

Bella's schedule

**1****st**** period- music**

**5 minute break**

**2****nd**** period- biology**

**5 minute break**

**3****rd**** period- calculus**

**4****th**** period- lunch**

**5****th**** period- English**

**6****th**** period- gym**

Jaspers schedule

**1****st**** period- English **

**5 minute break**

**2****nd**** period- music**

**5 minute break**

**3****rd**** period- calculus**

**4****th**** period- Lunch**

**5****th**** period- art**

**5 minute break**

**6****th**** period- gym**

Alice's schedule

**1****st**** period- music**

**5 minute break**

**2****nd**** period- calculus**

**5 minute break**

**3****rd**** period- art**

**4****th**** period- lunch**

**5****th**** period- English**

**6****th**** period- gym**

Rosalie's schedule

**1****st**** period- calculus**

**5 minute break**

**2****nd**** period- music**

**5 minute break**

**3****rd**** period- art**

**4****th**** period- lunch**

**5****th**** period- English**

**6****th**** period- gym**

Emmett's schedule

**1****st**** period- art**

**5 minute break**

**2****nd**** period- music**

**5 minute break**

**3****rd**** period- calculus**

**4****th**** period- Lunch**

**5****th**** period- English **

**5 minute break**

**6****th**** period- gym**

**ok the next chap will be about the classes and lunch I'm sorry it was kind of short I promise I will make the next one longer.**


End file.
